


In which June gets blown.

by fetusdeletus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: B-Movies, Blow Jobs, F/M, Genital Piercing, Nipple Piercings, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Piercings, Tongue Piercings, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetusdeletus/pseuds/fetusdeletus
Summary: Um yes so..June Egbert hot...Dave hot... anyways he gives her a nice bj with lipstick and it's a bit messy but here ya go. :) Dave is also trans.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, June Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 6





	In which June gets blown.




End file.
